The invention relates to an apparatus for storing and dispensing hot or cold beverages, especially coffee beverages, comprising an insulating container in which an exchangeable bag-like, gas-tight inner container, made of a thin, flexible and collapsible material for receiving the liquid is arranged, the inner container having a tube piece for filling and/or dispensing the liquid, which is passed to the outside of the insulating container.
Such insulating containers are quite suitable for storing hot beverages over a relatively long period, but it proved that aroma-sensitive beverages, especially coffee beverages suffer a loss of aroma after a short period. Coffee beverages lack the typical aroma of freshly brewed coffee.
For reducing aroma losses of such sensitive beverages it is known for example from DE-A-40 35 724 to arrange, within the insulating container, a bag-like, gas-tight inner container made from collapsible material which serves for receiving and dispensing the liquid and which is provided with a tube line for dispensing the corresponding tube line.